


【柱斑】柱间把你大宝贝♂掏出来看看

by Steroid



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steroid/pseuds/Steroid





	【柱斑】柱间把你大宝贝♂掏出来看看

男孩和人鱼是在海边打水漂时认识的。

斑的水漂石弹不了三两下，就会被大浪吞没，而人鱼丢出的石子被浪花颠动，一直送到距海岸极远的地方，才沉入水中。

斑气鼓鼓地指责这条自我介绍叫做柱间的人鱼作弊。

柱间消沉地趴在礁石上，委屈道，“你要有一点向上拉的意识，它就能弹得很远。”

斑盯着那人在水里一甩一甩地尾巴，浪花反重力攀上高处，凝固成一个透明柔软的凹陷，人鱼得以舒舒服服的趴在粗糙礁石表面。他忍不住狐疑道，“你说要有意识拉什么？”

柱间眨眨眼睛，缓慢抬起摊平的手掌，海洋忽然有意识般变得沸腾躁动，叠起波澜壮阔的巨浪。同时理所应到地说，“当然是拉起海浪呀！”

男孩一下扑到人鱼背上，愤愤不平地用拳头凿那人脑袋，“你当谁都能操控大海啊，柱间你这就是作弊！不跟你玩了！”

人鱼拿尾巴拍击水面，反驳道：“你有腿，站的比我高，你才作弊！”

“你作弊！反弹！”

“反弹无效！想赢过我就再比啊，我教你怎么玩海水。”

“比就比，谁怕谁！”

大概因为斑神经大条，完全不怕这些惊走常人的异象，天真的幼年人鱼有了他第一个也是最好的一个人类朋友。

 

男孩和人鱼一起长大。男孩长成了男人，经历学业和社会的洗礼，投身在海洋研究机构，潜心探索蔚蓝色大洋的秘密，实现自己的梦想。

人鱼长成了大人鱼，他是海的化身，波澜的朋友，浪花和洋流的主人。

人鱼喜欢大海，忽然有一天，他发现自己像是喜欢大海一样喜欢男孩。

斑十五岁的时候，人鱼从大海深处捧来一株鲜红的海葵，放进对方手心里。

斑皱眉，闹不懂对方要做什么。

柱间的鱼尾巴兴奋地掀起漫天闪亮水珠，看着斑说，“你跟我讲人类表白的时候要送花啊！送你一朵花，斑，我喜欢你！”

斑脸红红的，捏着海葵的触手，讷讷道，“我，我也喜欢你！”

柱间抱着斑的肩膀，试探了一个稚嫩的亲亲，斑脑内一下子炸了烟花，趟着水跑开了。

他们再长大一点就没这么害羞了，今天我亲你明天你亲我，眼睛、额头、脸颊、耳朵都试了个遍，然后……然后就没有然后了。

这只纯情的人鱼似乎并不知道还能有什么然后。

 

真的走到“然后”那一步是在个始料未及的情况下。

与看起来温和无害的样子不同，斑深知柱间是真正的战士，蔚蓝大洋里有过他的疆域与战场，助他厮杀肉搏的，是尖锐的利齿和藏在肌肉中难以想象的巨大力量。

他领略过那人的愤怒，领略过他为守护家人对抗入侵者而展现的威猛和勇敢。

但是现在，那条在体检台上吓得缩成一团、尾鳍四处乱甩的大鱼是谁？

斑凭借经验和手感，整体摸过一遍肌肉分布，刚把听诊器压在心脏位置，人鱼被略凉的金属异物闹得浑身不自在，抓着斑手腕往人怀里挤，海洋的王者如同没见过世面的三岁孩子，紧张的脸都青了。

“柱间，你早上才跟我说可以配合我…难受就不要勉强，我现在陪你回海里去。”

柱间把下半身垂下软台，甚至罕见的连利齿和外骨刺都从皮下显露出来，他环视四周喃喃道，“我哪里知道有这些东西啊？！”

除了陌生的环境，甚至连斑都把一头黑长炸束进帽子里，平光护目镜盖住大半张脸，白色乳胶手套替代日常黑色的那只，简直成了个不认识的人。

“不用回去，你让我缓缓就行，斑……我有点慌。”

再英勇的战士，果然都还是畏生的。斑忍不住靠在柱间怀里哈哈大笑，安抚地摸摸他光溜溜的脊梁，从胸口一路蜿蜒吻到鱼尾上。

没料到柱间一点没平静，挣扎的幅度愈发剧烈，甚至脸上带了点古怪的红晕。

“斑，我觉得不太对劲。”他说着用手从胸口抚下，停在斑吻过的脐下三分位置，询问的张口，“这里皮肤快要裂开了。”

斑心头一疼，慌忙问：“柱间你是受伤了吗？伤得深不深，不会被感染吧，我去找消炎药。”

人鱼尾巴左右两侧向央线内翻，类似人类夹紧双腿的动作，他不安地摇摇头，“没有受伤，是它自己快裂开，曾经也有过…”

斑摸了摸柱间所谓的裂口，“以前，什么时候？”

“嗯…咱们有个晚上一起守在岸边看银河，我在星光下把你压在礁石上接吻，你和我的头发飘在水面上缠绕在一起，你眼睛里盛满了水光，轻轻喘息着唤我的名字。”

斑干脆二话不说勾着柱间脖子狠狠吻住，竭尽全力的吮他舌尖，勾扯彼此的呼吸，缠绵悱恻之极，“是这感觉吗？”

柱间咽下口水，睁大眼睛认真地点点头。

这还怎么一本正经的继续？脱衣摘帽换手套一气呵成，斑扛起人鱼就往外走，那人呼出的湿热的气体扫过斑耳廓，却问得云淡风轻，“不是要做身体检查吗？”

“回家。都硬了还查什么查，回家我马上给你查全套的。”

 

斑的家柱间来过太多次，种种东西相当熟悉，大厅正中央还放着个专门给他预备的大浴缸。

人鱼一把被屋子的主人掼进水里，斑却一个人跑进浴室，很快传来莲蓬头哗哗的水声。

柱间叫斑几声，却没人搭理，他忍着那股说不清的燥热感觉沉进水面下，咕嘟咕嘟吐着泡泡，呆了会儿后坐在浴缸沿上等着。

斑很快推门出来了，除了一双黑色手套浑身赤裸，湿漉漉的头发上滴滴答答掉下水珠，从浅色的皮肤上滚落。

“你要做什么？”柱间看人类偏腿坐在他尾巴上，肉体曲线美好如白色的卵石，心脏忍不住跳得越来越快。

“唔，放松。”

斑抬手覆盖上柱间锁骨，再往下就是心脏的位置。他欺身贴紧，下巴与嘴唇紧紧抵压手背，喉咙的震动顺着手背直接穿进柱间胸膛，“就像以前一样，你可以吻我。”

“除了接吻呢？”

“柱间，你真的一点也不知道？”

“我非常清楚，我喜欢吻你，在吻你的时候会更加明确感到的感到我爱着你，并且希望更多——一直这样保持下去，但除此之外，恐怕我一无所知。”

柱间说着搂住斑肩膀，像是要证明所言非虚一般，低下头用舌头经鼻尖和人中滑进斑齿缝，钻进温热湿润的口腔，剐弄光洁的软腭，但是一触即分。

斑闪现个果然如此的表情，带一丝无奈，低头咬住手套，手一抽便脱去掌上略粗糙的黑色布料，掌心上缘贴住柱间宽厚紧实的胸肌，掌根与手指微抬，一寸一寸抚摸下去。

他眼睛里映满了柱间有点紧张而迷茫的表情，侧头靠着肩窝，含混不清地说，“有感觉了就告诉我。”

“会是什么样的感觉，高兴，激动，还是难受？”

“也许都有吧，也许是跟接吻一样的体验，或者更加热烈，像是饥饿或者口渴，如果你不告诉我也没有关系——”斑调皮的挑了一下眉，暧昧的暗示着，“有个家伙我跟我说清楚的。你什么都不用顾忌，完全按照心底的想法去做就可以了，顺其自然。”

柱间面部又些发烫，他看黑色将斑殷红的唇皓白的牙齿衬得艳丽，眼睛好似盛着整个仲夏夜空的星星，忽然下腹传来了一阵难以描述的热流，一直窜进胸口。

斑懒散地倚在柱间胸前，倒是十分放松，从二人升温的皮肤缝隙里向下摩抚摸下去，手心碰到的肌肉一瞬间绷紧，那股热流被温热潮湿的触感牵引，在一条线上沸腾起来。

柱间感到喉咙干燥，无意识地吞咽口水，却让嘴里变得更干涩。他忽然注意力不能再集中在恋人潮红可爱的脸上，竟然无法自拔的注意到搭在他鱼尾巴根上的一双长腿，光溜溜的大腿随着粗重呼吸以细微动作与鱼鳞摩擦，好像在挠痒痒，蹭着他腰胯和尾巴交接处的敏感皮肤，有某种冲动呼之欲出，热辣辣滑腻腻的滋生在躯体深处。

斑的手刚刚抵达腹肌，他坏心思的捏了下侧腹薄薄的肌肉，几乎同一时刻，尾鳍半透明的边缘抽搐着，嗒的一下打上地面又挣扎着卷起，格外明显。

柱间有点不好意思开口，他忙吻住斑，试着寻找一点往日的安宁平稳，可那种东西竟然此时荡然无存，迫不得已他终于小声描述，喘息把一句话割得乱七八糟。

“斑，我那里有些奇怪，就是尾巴、你坐着的地方，热热的…发酸，有些胀…”

斑忍不住低笑起来，手搓揉腹肌的力度加大，瞬间使那种滋味更明显起来，柱间咬咬牙，忽然红着脸问，“你能摸摸我痒的地方吗？”

“在那里？”

“就是刚刚说的，向下……还要再往下一点…”

斑的手掌跟着柱间的指挥一直柔和温存和捏揉下去，忽然摸到一处平行身体轴线、边缘轻微隆起的沟壑，那缝隙里含着粘稠的液体，与鳞片腺分泌的黏液并不相同。甫一触及，皮肤下就有什么拱向手指，蠢蠢欲动。

斑挪了挪位置，让那一块皮肤彻底裸露出来，轻轻地爱抚了几下那长缝，忽然指尖发力肆无忌惮顺着紧闭的裂口摩擦起来，看那架势，似乎还想滑进更深的地方一探究竟。

一下子柱间浑身血液都奔到斑手下面去了，那里已经说不上是软还是热，是舒服还是难受。他眉头拧了些许，尾巴不自觉随着斑手的动作颤抖起来，几缕肌肉绷得似炼得上好的刚条，轻抖一端，另一端就会一并嗡嗡抖动。

柱间都没来得及说什么，斑半个手掌竟然突然钻了进去，三根手指毫不客气的撑开裂口，直接贴在半硬性器周围，把里面饥渴难耐的小家伙暴露在光天化日下。

人鱼哪里料得到这一出，最最敏感的部位直接贴上有凹凸不平表皮的指肚，猝不及防的快感刺激得他一惊，像是遭受敌袭，血流加快把激素运向全身，逼他柔韧的腰杆挺得笔直，一块块形状漂亮的腹肌缩紧比礁石还坚硬，他惊慌里带着满足的喘息从喉咙滑出。

斑终于慢慢悠悠地问，“这里，对了么？”

柱间咬紧牙关，眯了眯眼，上半身虾米似的蜷缩，直到斑用脑袋和另外一只手一起推动，才再次舒展放松，只有尾骨末端无措的抖动，好似找不到该把自己放在那里。

“斑…”

“嗯？”

“是、是这里，我想…”

“想出来对不对，里面的大宝贝憋得难受，想出来透透气对吧。”斑调侃道，歪头吐掉手套，勾起唇角继而小口小口啃柱间的锁骨，留下一片晶莹的水光，“你等着吧，柱间，我这就帮你把它放出来。”

话音未落，斑大半个手掌都钻进人鱼的生殖腔，摆动手背使劲往里挤去，发出噗呲噗呲的水声。柱间忙搂着斑肩膀抱稳了，生怕快感闹得自己找不着北，他腰和尾巴都在难以克制地细密颤抖，整个身子活像是个筛子，毫无章法的闪避，实际上往斑手里凑得更近。

斑忍不住又笑起来，富有技巧在生殖腔里上下套弄性器，把半软不硬的一条肉棒活给撸得精神，龟头汩汩流着前列腺液，爽快地吐在腔内还有斑手心里，那层滑腻被斑往复动作带过整跟阴茎，丝丝燥痒刺激阴茎充血，越胀越粗，越胀越长，柱间刺激得牙根都发酸，那里终于被斑一把攥住，从腔口掏了出来。

陡然降低的温度让柱间倒抽口冷气，但手的主人才没给适应的功夫，变本加厉地使劲撸动。快速积累的奇异感觉惹得他左右扭动着腰胯，尾巴尖骤翻骤缩，成了随洋流飘荡的一棵海葵，但战栗的速度，更像是岸上缺氧垂死挣扎的鱼。

斑想拿脚趾夹住他尾巴，力量较量中败下阵来，嘟囔着问，“你就不能不扭么？”

柱间闭紧了眼睛，下巴顶住斑肩头，粗喘道，“不是我…你…快，太…快一点…”

斑连着套弄几下，蓦地停下，指尖在龟头小口周围含蓄地打转，同时耳鬓厮磨道，“这家伙看起来还蛮高兴的，是我太快了，让你不舒服吗？”

这一停，把柱间从欲仙欲死的天堂一把扯回人间，他忍不住要自己上手，尽力忘却尴尬地跟斑说，“斑别停，不要停下，更快些好吗……有点冷，想要热一点。”

“要求真多啊。”斑佯怒地在柱间唇上啃了一口，双腿分开，跨过柱间的鱼尾巴，抓着跟粗硬的肉棒，跟他自己的性器蹭了起来，这让他也不得不咬住唇才能克制住餍足的喘息。

一起蹭了几下，斑身上也热的受不住，不想耽搁，扶稳柱间阴茎，对准自己一呼一吸的后穴小口，一点点沉胯坐下去。

其实斑没亲自搞过这一套，但多年学♂术经验积累，理论知识堪称一流，在浴室里老早就那手指给自己下面的小口做了扩张，灌得满满一穴润滑油。饶是如此，他做下去时候也疼的脸色发青，全靠柱间捧住了他脸，唇压唇，舌头缠舌头，把斑吻得七荤八素，才迷迷糊糊给坐下去。

那大家伙刚一操进斑后穴里，热乎乎软绵绵的肠道像是给他造出一片天堂，撒了欢儿的长起来，挤着斑肠壁还有紧里头那一小块软肉，还没动就顶得斑腰软。

斑一口气分了四五节才吐干净，猛吸口新鲜空气在胸腔里绷住，然后前倾身子，抱着柱间的后背，慢慢翘着屁股抬胯，从柱间性器上抽离，就剩一个阴茎头磨着后穴口，才心一横，重新一下坐到底。

那肉穴谄媚地咬着柱间要命的家伙上，吞得又热又快又深，惹得柱间紧张的使劲眨眼，嘴里没克制住，差点直接咬到斑舌头上。那条健壮漂亮的大尾巴又不老实乱动起来。

上来就操得太猛，一下把二人魂都去了半条，这俩未经人事的男人嘴挨嘴换着浑浊粗气，喉咙发紧，话也说不来了。

斑看柱间还没太缓过来，松开搂在柱间背后的手，换去按在他胸膛上，保持半推半靠的姿势，高低起伏着自己下身，颇有节奏地主动的用小穴套弄起柱间阴茎。

大腿跟鱼尾根部敏感的皮肤摩擦不断，穴道一夹一驰的律动勾人魂魄，荡起一阵阵细密水声，哒哒作响。

前两下撞得斑爽得发慌，现在算是找到了点门路，他右边小腿半跪压着浴缸沿，左脚撑住地，架高躯干留出一方上下活动空间。他小心的避过自己最要命的点，用下面含着柱间最敏感的肉棒，游刃有余的摩擦，穴口嘬吮粘液又在此舔得哪里都是，积累着愉悦感，把柱间一节节往更高的地方送去。

“原来你也是想上我的啊，柱间。你们人鱼的性教育工作真是糟糕到令人悲哀。”

柱间面色发红，窘迫不堪，斑用手摩挲时分时合的下身皮肤，喘息不稳的声线却格外清晰的钻入他脑海。

“你知道么，我多少次被你都吻硬了，你倒毫无自觉。咱们分别后我就靠在礁石后面自己用手解决，高潮时候满脑子都是你的脸。我是多想用你这条大尾巴勾着我，晶莹靓丽的褶皱擦过这里，”斑说着，用手捏揉自己龟头的沟壑，指尖够着点亮晶晶的黏液，一直顺着滑倒尾鳍上，“把自己的手想象成你膜状的鳍梢——那么薄而凉的一片，竟然比初生婴儿的皮肤还柔嫩——天衣无缝的贴在我皮肤上，隔靴搔痒的擦着我腹股沟和大腿根，进而扼住我要命的地方。这个世界上我从来没有见过如你这样美到无与伦比的生灵，全身上下每一寸都是无双的瑰宝，连最昂贵的珍珠和红珊瑚都相形见绌。可是我却妄想着，想拿我的精液和汗水，射在你身上，把你彩虹般闪闪发光的鳞片弄的脏兮兮的，黏黏糊糊难以入目。”

“斑，你……”人鱼胸腔里的邪火越烧越旺，恋人偎在他怀里，毫无掩饰的展露长久以来的心思，竟然一时不知如何回应，继而慢慢回忆起他们一同分享的成长经历。他在浅滩教会斑用海洋族类的方式战斗，他们放开手脚纵肆搏斗，咸湿的热汗洒进清凉的海水，甚至不怕一时兴起皮开肉绽，却在酣战时分蕴生出将对方生吞活剥的疯狂执念。

那时候血液滚烫如沸油，下腹一突一突地抽动，他会奇怪的恍惚间错见到斑在他身下颤抖着扬起头颅……

柱间今天才算是知道，自己有多少次错过了嘴边的肥肉。大概长久以来斑是真当他是条柏拉图主义人鱼，或者误以为人鱼没这功能，不敢轻举妄动，这俩你情我愿又精力旺盛的青壮年活生生憋屈了这些年。

如今干柴烈火的后果是严重的，爱人爽痛交加的面孔就在眼前，全然一副见所未见的淫乱春色，略一垂眸，贪吃的小嘴死死咬住肉棒，随着柱间的形状时舒时缩，潺潺流出透明黏液，却绝不松口。

忽然柱间皱了皱眉，脸红着喃喃说了什么，斑没听清楚，然后柱间明确的用行动表达了他的意思——他双手一下子落在斑胯上，不再允许斑缓慢的起落身体，双手钳住哪人细白劲韧的腰肢，重重往自己腰和硬挺如枪的性器坐下来。

过快的速度与力度，龟头还要死不活的碾磨斑前列腺覆盖的皮肉，差点连斑的魂都一并顶了出去。他一下子腰里的骨肉都化了似的，软成一滩，烂泥似的滩在柱间身上，呻吟的声音甜腻得似黏稠蜜糖。

柱间看到斑被操成这样，耳朵尖不好意思的发红。可是念及斑让自己按照本能行事，就不顾三七二十一再次抬起他无骨的身躯，因重力回落的同时挺胯操到最深处。

斑毋提坐上来自己动的，现在是坐都坐不稳。柱间心思一动，操控水流，把浴缸里难以浮人的水凝成张柔软富有弹性的胶冻，揽过斑腰窝把他压在水面上，一下重过一下的抽插，硬挺的性器摩擦斑细嫩肠肉，边缘处露出的一点很快变得粉红肿胀，反而吸得极紧，抽搐地律动着，拼命咽下二人交合出泛滥的汁液。

手搭柱间背上，斑像溺水者抓住浮木，胸膛压住胸膛。变温类的心率频率远逊人类，柱间胸腔里有条不紊的砰砰响动，衬得斑像没点的鼓。

他咬着牙无措地偏过脑袋，视线涣散，腰好像已经不是自己的。斑不无难受，两条腿缠住柱间滑溜溜的鱼尾巴，没着力的地方，只能使劲把膝盖向中间拢、小腿肚子往下面压，嘴里不停喊着求饶和拒绝的话，然而身上老老实实的把人往怀里勾。

柱间算是闹明白向来种种奇怪感觉都是怎么回事，只有斑，能惹得他兴奋不已燥热难当，更只有斑能平息他的欲望。长久以来无处宣泄的热烈情感一朝找到出路，泄洪般奔涌而出，擒了他腰胯，摩擦凹凸不平的内壁，猛烈狂暴地抽插，像是暴风雨中的惊涛骇浪，层层迭荡不歇，永无止境。

他下面挺胯抽插的动作有多粗暴，上面舔吻斑的触感就有多温柔。人鱼额头挂着几滴汗珠，眉眼弯弯地看着斑，“你也放松。”

斑已经忍不住眼角迸出泪花，紧紧咬着嘴唇呜咽，喘息里带上了点哭腔，“你太…太用力了……啊啊…停、停下…不要，受、受不了……”

“是你让我不用顾忌的。”柱间说着，又捏住斑屁股一顿猛插，性器头部胡乱打在斑紧致内部各个隐秘角落，被颤栗的甬道夹得更硬，“我现在感觉很棒，比接吻更愉快，我想要一直这样看着你脸蛋红红哭喊我名字的样子，把我的东西留在你肚子里头。”

“但是它、啊啊…疼……太深了…柱间，柱间……”

柱间果真放慢了点速度，当龟头抵稳了斑微影的一点，仔细研磨，温柔缠绵地按压。被人鱼压在身下的男人放下一只手，胡乱挡住浪荡的面容，手指下面嘴唇颤抖难以合拢，鲜红的舌舔着自己洁白牙面，津液淌出嘴角，一直濡湿下颌跟颈子。他腰绷得离开水面，脚趾头一会内抠一会外展，手足无措，大腿勒得柱间腰上痒痒。

“柱间……”

柱间把耳朵凑近斑的嘴。

“柱间，操我……”男人春水似的语调发出勾人的邀请，“使劲操我…你，射进来……”

柱间脑子里像是炸开一朵烟花，忽然变得白茫茫一片，他反应过来时感到下身那东西的顶端竟然又涨大了，变成一个坚硬的球状物，死死卡在斑肠道里。

那东西蓦地挤满后穴内壁，爽得斑说不出话，身体抽搐半天还只能小口的到抽冷气，性器蹭在柱间小腹上眼看要射，竟然被柱间眼疾手快一把攥住。

柱间下意识的掰下去一条缠他腰上的腿，用尾巴牢牢的缠住，收回鳍棘的尾鳍牵着脚趾头缝，半透明膜部绕裹脚腕，像是怕人跑走似的。

斑愣了愣，低声爆了句粗话，“操，柱间你他妈竟然还能成结，你到底是条鱼还是爬行纲啊。”

被卡死在肠肉里的肿胀头部进退维艰，柱间这箭在弦上，缺最后一两下，伏在斑身上性急地粗喘，不安且别扭，难受的快要哭出来。

“斑，你放松一点，我先出来。”

“我，我……啊啊，不行…唔！”他试着弓要离开柱间的阴茎，但稍微一动腰，那大东西就压过他前列腺，逼得肠道反射性裹得更紧。

“这东西应该是…能卡进雌性子宫口，免得你们人鱼在海水里交配时候被冲跑，很不巧，我没那种零件。”斑嘶嘶地抽气道，坏脾气的咬在柱间脖子上，想了半天忽然小声说，“柱间…你把手……摸摸我后背。”

柱间摸了摸斑光溜溜的脊背和肩胛骨，忽然发现这人脸上红得不成样子，四肢僵硬，但腰肢烂泥似的滩在水面。

“我…后背，特别……”

“后背很敏感对吧？”柱间顺着斑脊梁表面的微凹上下抚摸，手掌滑过腰窝劲韧的肌肉，坏心思地猛然一拧，斑陡然含着哭音甜腻呜咽出生，无意识地收缩到极紧的肠壁直接把柱间性器按揉吸吮到极致，那肉棒抖动着喷射一股白色浊液，算是疲软下起，消了几分肿。饶是如此，柱间小心地从斑体内退出时候，那合不拢的小口还是因为燥痒和意犹未尽，贪婪地挽留柱间的性器。

柱间松手时候斑僵直地射了柱间满肚皮都是白花花的精液，他求生似的仰头啃柱间下唇，从人鱼温和清新的气息里寻找自己炸得四散的魂魄。

“斑。”

柱间手指轻勾，水反重力地离开容器，向半空升腾为透明的实心球体，缓慢没过二人，水与空气交界的一线从体表经过，带来熨贴温和的触感。

“柱间……”斑哑着嗓子应了应。

柱间没再唤他名字，用口腔渡入空气，颊贴于颊，温存厮磨，给他时间适应没顶的水。

莹润的液弧放大这双人布满红痕的肌肤，甚至尚未缩拢的充血部位，无限昭显他们片刻前的激烈情事，腰腹肌肉吃力的悲鸣，尽是放纵欢愉的代价，水流抚过他们身体每一个细节，代替他们拥抱彼此，体贴的给人类流出空气进出口腔的空间，无怨支撑他们的分量。

柱间突然将把斑翻了个身。

斑体内高潮余韵远未平息，过分敏感的后背甫一感受到柱间一双宽厚有力的大手，像是千万虫豸麻痒细碎的啃咬后背。斑心底翻涌出巨大的躁动不安，别过头看伏在他身上的人鱼。

“你要做什么？！”

柱间从斑脖颈发际一路顺着脊骨吻到臀缝，吮出色情的斑驳红痕，途中还用双手四处点火，柔了柔斑胸前朱红的两粒小豆子，他一本正经地说，“当然是接着操你。”

斑手脚的轻微挣扎，每一寸肌肉在此绷紧到极致，连疲软的下身也不觉间昂扬起来，他在柱间手底下扭着腰闪动时候，忽然感到了柱间粗硬的阴茎再次顶上了自己屁股，在会阴到尾椎骨前的沟壑里上下滑动，迫不及待想钻进他已经被玩坏了似的穴口。

“柱间你……唔！”

人鱼一挺腰，勃起的性器被斑正流出汁液的后穴半推半就又吸了进去，尾巴欢快的甩了起来。柱间像是开辟一片新大陆一样，舔舐着斑光洁漂亮的背，喃喃道，“是你让我按本能行的，斑，我浑身上下都已经被你看了个遍，现在你可不能忽然反悔啊！”


End file.
